Talk:Ajax-013
I am very sorry My cousin just told me that he was messing around on halo fanon. Curious, i looked on the recent edits and saw ajax-013 by someone with no account. I looked, and saw he deleted some. I am sorry. I hope you have it saved. Canon Bent I can't bring myself to condemn such a well-written article. However, there is already a SPARTAN-013, and Halo Fanon policy dictates that users not grab the same number. However, it is possible for you to speak with the owner of the article, User:Spartan-013, and see if he is willing to relent the position for a different number. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:56, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Note: you may wanna change Ajax's cqb capabilities to equal of Fred's, since Fred was the cqb expert for the Spartans, domo arigato! --SPARTAN-077(COM) 23:24, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Either he's a "revenant" or a Spartan, not both! Make up your mind! Your spelling and grammarare very poor in this article. Fix it, please. I believe that only Spartan-117 had a neural interface. Oh hilarity. And 'Revenant' is a status like 'SPARTAN' is. And every SPARTAN had a neural interface, because otherwise they couldn't use MJOLNIR armour. For that matter, almost every member of the UNSC has a neural interface. Lolpwnt. You seem to strongly suggest so in your article. Strongly suggest..... what exactly? If your going to make a witty retort, it helps to make the come back make sense. "And 'Revenant' is a status like 'SPARTAN' is". Spartan is a military status, or at least a title, just like Revenant appears to be. In addition, that isn't meant as a "witty retort" as you so rudely state. It is merely an inquiry. To Ajax,its a good article,but the red links kill its visual quality. To Sierra, stop being rude to Ajax, he is just doing his job. Also,SIGN YOUR REMARKS!!! 'Soldier' and 'Sergeant' are military statuses. I can be both a soldier and a Sergeant can't I? :P (Shouts out to Baccus for that). And lol, thanks Zeno, but weren't you in this position not so long ago? XD As for redlinks, its probs either stuff i haven't bothered to create or stuff i changed the name of, so i'll get around to that. bit of help here? hey i was wondering if you could just leave me a blank template for me to put my weapons into, you see ive tried but for some odd reason it wont work so if you could just leave a blank box on my Type-87 Plasma Fusion Assault Rifle page i would be very grateful i will keep on trying and let you know if i make any progress, if you get please do help its becoming annoying getting to all my different weapons, lol, thanks J!MMY''8806 17:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Why is he so.... scary?--DREADHEAD613 21:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Because he's Ajax? Lawl Seriously, though, I don't know, only Ajax himself can answer that I'm afraid... :I don't think even Ajax knows the answer... and that's the main problem with the article. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Well I hope he stays scary and doesn't have something like a hidden heart.--DREADHEAD613 21:11, September 7, 2009 (UTC) NCF'd for no reason ROBOT COMMANDER SHEPARD!!! :P--Through jealousy, I prevail 04:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I may not be the player you expected to pit yourself against, but my retort is thus; enjoy your impending ban.}} NCF for canon being too bent This is a great article, but because of the Necros modifications, most notably the replaced spinal cord, it is NCF. Also because of Ajax's powers to the Cypher, which he explains here. Even 500 to 600 years in the future, it is near-impossible to make. - Scot 113 02:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. Apperantly good points seem stupid to you. Without a spine, humans can't do anything. Physiology > you. - Scot 113 22:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) And also, I called this article good, and you called that comment stupid, so... - Scot 113 22:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Lol, this will get good.--Den fryktedehodet 23:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but even if the tech is Tier 0, replacing a spine would still kill someone, cause you have to take out the spine. I know what Tier 0 is, but Ajax doesn't get that you can't live with out spines. Even for minutes. - Scot 113 01:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The spine was removed and replaced by a tier 0 species. I think they have a workaround if they have nanotechnology.}} Yeah, they might. But they also might not. (Sorry guys, I'm not going down.) :)- Scot 113 01:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I couldn't resist.}} My page (SPARTAN-113) is canon. I fixed it and it's still canon. SPARTAN-113 is a SPARTAN III Headhunter. If you've read Halo: Evolutions, then you know what they are. And since Halo: Evolutions is canon, the name SPARTAN-113 is canon firendly. :P And if Ajax's spine was injected with nanobots, which in this article is not mentioned, the spine would have to not be fully removed, but in this article, it says it is. So still, this isn't canon firendly. Talk to me after the many errors have been fixed. - Scot 113 23:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry CT. I'm just trying to show my point, which is that this article has a problems with it's canon friendliness. Users are administrators, not pages. So why are administrator's pages more important then others'? - Scot 113 00:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I sort of got what you were saying. I'm guessing you got the impression that I'm nearly fighting for this to get tagged as NCF. All I'm saying is that this page is NCF. - Scot 113 01:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) My points are legit. And this isn't revenge NCFing. If you mean the comment you put on my page months ago, I got over that awhile go. Spartan-013 thought about this and you weren't angry. Why me? - Scot 113 01:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) NCF Because you don't recruit depressed people into the military. And because he's Mario. And also because if you start failing psych exams, they kick you out. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 01:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm with Hyper Zergling on this... --'SPARTAN' Talk 15:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I love sarcasm. And I love contradicting quotes. Consider it a belated April Fools Day gift.}} I thought they were serious. :P--Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 17:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I was actually being serious. Kinda sarcastic, but serious all the same. I'm trying to see how Ajax works all this out, as well as going through any possible NCF arguements before they're presented, so he can either A. improve the article or B. work out a plausible way for things to work. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC)